


Hell Of A Show

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "Where'd your lady friend go?" Jon whispered, leaning against Richie's back as they stood there in the corner of the room. His hair tickled the side of Richie's neck, and he smiled.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Hell Of A Show

Everybody was talking, laughing. Drinks were being passed. Too busy to start arguing over whatever nonsense that'd been bothering them, everybody was having the time of their lives. 

Richie sighed. He was getting immensely bored, and, usually, he was game for talking to whoever was willing, but nobody had caught his eye and he was beginning to simply amble around, drink in hand, feeling the irritation begin to creep through his body. 

As if sensing his need to talk, Tico was trading niceties with a pretty lady in all black, like she was at a funeral or her ex's wedding rather than some party. Alec was nodding along to whatever David was babbling about, and that tech guy that had been entertaining Richie had disappeared, leaving Richie to his lonesome. 

"Where'd your lady friend go?" Jon whispered, leaning against Richie's back as they stood there in the corner of the room. His hair tickled the side of Richie's neck, and he smiled. 

"Cher's admiring herself in the lady's room." Richie turned around. "Which leaves me all alone." He gestured vaguely in the air. 

Jon fought back a smile. "I told you that you two wouldn't get along well." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you." Richie smirked, and looked around. Nobody was looking at them, not even that weird groupie. "Listen, Jonny, I was thinking that we could maybe go and...y'know, have some fun together."

"Oh, yeah?" Jon was smiling now, unashamed. "And what happens if somebody walks in on us?" He snickered. 

"And then they'll thank us for the show." Richie replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's going to come next, and it isn't my fault.


End file.
